The Lady In Red
by mrs-commodore
Summary: A formal dinner and ball for the shifts, Grissom finally shows off his true colours.. GSR Fic
1. Chapter 1

The Lady In Red

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters in this story

* * *

Chapter One

"It's about time we were taken into account and given a reward for all our _hard _work." Warrick brightly added to the locker room. Greg and Nick looked his way, then a moment later nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait! I mean how many hot girls will be there tonight, and they will all want me." Greg told himself while adding the last touches to his latest crazy hairstyle, Nick laughed,

"Sure Greg, keep telling yourself that and you might believe it." Nick and Warrick laughed while Greg slammed his locker door shut.

"We're only messing with you Greg." Warrick said, still laughing. Greg gave them a slight smile and walked to the mirror in Nick's locker.

"Hey!"

"What? I need to check my bow tie is straight."

"Well at least one thing will be." Nick said while looking at Greg's hair.

"You're just jealous, you all are!" Greg joked as he sat on the bench to put his shoes on.

"We all are what?" Sara asked as she walked into the locker room, dressed in her formal gown. It was a long red dress that started white at the top, and gradually got darker as it draped down her body, by the time it was at her feet - the dress was a deep red. Her hair was tied back by what looked like space-age Chinese chopsticks, wearing a small, but noticeable silver necklace with three dark red stones placed into a silver shaped heart. Her toes were painted a deep red, and she wore heals to that she could show off her tattoo on her ankle, and to top it all off, she was smiling a bright and cheery smile that lit the room.

There was silence as Sara made her way to her lock to find her invitation. Walking past the boys and loving every moment of it, by the way their mouths were open - she figured that it was a sign of approval. As she opened her lock the room was still silent, until Nick decided to talk,

"Wow! Check you out!"

"Dang girl, you fine!" Warrick also regained his speech, while Greg was still finding it difficult to get signals though his brain to his mouth.

Sara smiled and thanked them, she turned to Greg who still had his mouth open,

"Greg?" Nick smiled to himself, and as he walked past Greg he closed his mouth for him. I'm heading to this formal dinner now are you coming guys?"

"Count me in, Sara? Greg?"

"Yeah we'll be there now." Warrick nodded and left the room with Nick. Sara picked up her invitation and closed the locker,

"Greg, can you put this in your pocket, just till we get to the dinner." Greg looked up, still amazed.

"Yeah…yes, course, here…" Greg took the tine piece of card from her hands, and placed it in his inside pocket along with his. "You look beautiful." Sara dropped her head as she smiled,

"Thank you Greg, will you escort me to the dinner?"

"Well only if you save me a dance." Sara smiled again and hocked arms with Greg.

I can't believe I let you drag me here, I'm missing _The World's Deadliest Bugs _to be here tonight." Catherine laughed,

"Well Gil it's about time I dragged you out of that townhouse, anyway you should have set your VCR then!" Grissom picked up his orange juice from the small circular table they were sat at, and stopped before he drank it.

"I did."

"Metallic balloons, bet they cost a buck or two, there must be at least two, maybe three hundred" Gil looked up from his orange juice, wondering what Catherine was going on about now.

"I had some for Lindsey's birthday…" Catherine continued admiring the decorations, she stopped when Nick walked up in a tux.

"Sorry Grissom but may I steal Catherine off you for a dance?" Grissom smiled, while Catherine looked at Grissom, surprised.

"Certainly" as Catherine got up, Grissom playfully waved her good-bye. Still smiling and gently laughing at her reaction, he looked over at the bar, there stood Sara. Grissom's smile faded - seeing her in a new light gave him goose bumps. He had never seen her dressed like that, he returned back to earth when he was interrupted by Catherine's scream - Nick had dipped her, and it caught her unaware.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters in this story

"Yes, Madame. What can I get you?" Sara took her eyes of the dark and handsome barman to think.

"Just an vodka and orange please." The barman smiled and nodded, as he handed her the drink Sara felt the presence of someone by her side.

"I'll take this…" Sara looked towards the man who offered to pay for her drink, and smiled at him as she greeted the college

"Doc Robbins, wow. I didn't expect you here." Albert smiled,

"I didn't expect you to be here either, I didn't know this was your scene." Sara took a sip of her drink.

"Well no, it's not really - I'd rather stay at home and read some good textbooks - but I'm here to celebrate the team getting back together, and… the reason we are here…. I can't remember why exactly people are here but still - there's a free three course dinner." Albert smiled and reached for his own drink, he nodded behind Sara and smiled at her while making a move towards the table where Grissom and now brass was sat.

Sara, not knowing who he nodded at still managed to thank the good doctor for buying her a drink. It was quiet where she was sat, at a bar stool. To her left where three sets of large wooden doors, stretching down a long wall - that was where the ballroom was, there were chairs and tables situated so people from the bar area could look over at the people who were brave enough to dance. Sara smiled to herself seeing Nick and Catherine laugh together while attempting to do the tango to a waltz.

"Hello…" Sara looked to her right.

"Greg, hey" Sara took another sip of her drink while watching Greg order himself a beer.

"So have you danced yet?" Greg asked while taking a seat next to her. Sara nodded,

"No… you?" Greg nodded.

"I'm waiting for the right partner," Sara raised her eyebrows and took another sip of her drink. Greg, has already drunk half of his, and he pointed towards an empty table over the other side of the room.

"Come on." Greg indicated the vacant table and Sara followed.

"Remind me why are we here again?" Jim asked

"It's a celebration of an large amount of money donated to the department, by a millionaire, because we found the killer of his daughter - it's also celebrating teamwork…" Brass interrupted Grissom

"Please stop, you'll make me cry" Grissom gave Jim a glare then returned to his drink. Albert came over and sat opposite Grissom,

"They dragged you here too did they?" Brass asked. Albert smiled at Jim while taking a sip of his drink,

"No I came here of my own accord." Brass laughed,

"You've been around the stiffs too long." They sat there silent for a moment - they were disturbed by a loud yet playful laugh from a woman from their left. It was Sara, Greg was telling her some jokes, but only while she was drinking,

"Greg are you_ trying_ to make me spit it out?" Sara asked while laughing, Greg finished his drink and smiled,

"Come on." Sara swallowed the last of her drink,

"Excuse me?" Sara asked. Greg stood up - Greg smiled and held out his hand, "Let's dance." Sara giggled once again and stood up, taking Greg's hand. Greg guided her to the ballroom floor, the song playing was _Turn Back Time _by _Aqua. _Sara and Greg started dancing slowly.

"Wow, I'm tired now… Nick you're a good dancer." Nick laughed,

"I'll go get you a drink, what are you having?" Catherine sighed,

"Uh…can you get me…uh…just a coke and lemon will do." Nick nodded

"Sure." Catherine smiled and made her way to the three men at the table, while Nicked walked over to the bar.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Brass smiled,

"Good dance?" Brass asked, Catherine smiled,

"Hell, yeah - that cowboy can move!" Grissom raised his eyebrows at the excited Catherine, she sighed again - glancing at Nick to be sure that he is getting her a drink, she looked around the table - it was silent…So she decided to look around at the people who came along - glancing into the ballroom, she spotted Greg and Sara.. "They're having a _whale_ of a time, don't you think?"

"Yeah, they seem to be having fun." Albert replied

"It's nice to see Sara smile for a change." Brass answered. Catherine noticed that Grissom hadn't said anything - yet he was still looking at them. Catherine smiled to herself.

"I'm going to get a re-fill, does anyone else want one?" Gill asked as he stood from the table.

"Nah I'm fine," Brass replied as he held up his drink. Grissom looked at Catherine - then at Albert.

"I'm good too, Nick's getting me one,"

"I'm fine, I'll finish this first" The doctor answered. Grissom nodded and walked away towards a self-serve table full of finger foods, a few bottles of wine and a large bowl of punch.

Grissom examined the table, looking and trying to figure out what some of the food was. Then he heard Sara's laugh again, only it was louder.. And her giggling was getting closer.

"Hey, mmmm this looks good." Grissom looked over at Sara who was stood next to him and admiring the vegetarian quiche.

"It does, doesn't it… Having a good time?" Grissom asked, looking away from her and at Greg who was now at the table talking to Brass and Nick. Sara though was looking at Grissom, and followed his gaze to see what he was looking at.

"He's a good dancer… Greg," Grissom took his eyes of Greg and onto Sara. Grissom then moved his eyes to the table to hide his facial expressions - he didn't want her to figure out that he's asking questions about her relationship with Greg, rather than their dance.

" You seem to be having fun…" Sara smiled at Grissom's pose - for some reason he was hanging his head over the table away from her, she had no idea what he was doing.

"Ohh I am, I didn't think I would, you know it's not my scene - but I came, and I glad I did… you?"

"Well I'm still deciding." Grissom replied.

There was a silence as they continued to look around the finger food and self-serve drinks.

"Uh, Grissom see anything you like?" Grissom wanted to say that she was on his menu, but chose not too.

"Not yet, I'm still figuring out what most of this stuff is, what happened to good old-fashioned Salad?"

" They found something better… Butterflies, Green ones, blue ones and purple ones." Grissom looked up from the dodgy looking sandwiches to see Sara pointing towards the punch bowl.

"They are drink coolers, in the shapes of butterflies… it's the only thing on this table that I can acknowledge."

Grissom looked into the Bowl, and for a moment he met Sara's eyes, he could feel the electricity, he felt himself slowly weakening by her eyes and the power she had over him - though he'd never show it.

Sara looked away as soon as she felt herself being swept into a feeling of desire. "Wine?" Grissom broke off from her gaze,

"Excuse me?" Sara pointed towards a bottle of wine at the corner of the table, she had to stop herself from nearly kissing him somehow. She repeated the question.

"Would you like some wine?" Grissom nodded, and walked over to the side of the table were the green glassed bottle sat, Sara began trying to release the cork, but couldn't do it… She handed it to Grissom who gave her a look of humour and pity. As he opened the bottle Sara collected some glasses. On her way back Grissom checked the label on the bottle - to see what he was about to Drink.

"Eu Amo Te" Sara placed the glasses onto the table.

"What's that?" Grissom started pouring the wine into the glasses.

"Eu Amo Te, it's _I love you _in Portuguese.." Sara took a glass that was now full,

"Ohh, well Grissom… I love you too." Sara said with a smile, and walked towards the table that Greg was at, leaving him stunned, he's never heard those words from Sara… He knows that she was playing, but maybe deep down…. He wasn't.

"This is going to be a long night." He thought, and walked towards the table were his colleges sat and laughed together.

**Part Three up soon.**


End file.
